


She Makes Me Softer

by PonderRose



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, So Wrong It's Right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PonderRose/pseuds/PonderRose
Summary: Raphael has the wrong number for Michelangelo programmed into his new T-phone. What happens when he can't seem to fix it?





	1. Wrong Number

Starting in TMNT episode 7, season 1 (2012):

“Ok, we need to track him down before he attacks someone else. Let’s go up to the surface, spread out, and search.” “How are we gonna stay in contact?” “I have a little something that might help,” Donatello leapt to his feet. “Gentlemen, and lady, I give you the T-phone!” He pulled out his new invention- a little phone in the shape of a shell. 

Michelangelo didn’t look so impressed. “Dude, I’m in charge of naming stuff,” the youngest’s green thumb stuck at his chest. “I woulda called it “the T-phone”.” “I did call it the T-phone,” Donatello frowned. “Yeah but I woulda called it the T-phone,” Michelangelo bemoaned before receiving a whack to the back of the head from Raphael’s comic book. “And April,” the shy purple-masked turtle took his shot as he approached the red-head. “If you give me your cell number, I can patch it into our network.” “Sweet!” April didn’t hesitate. A happy Donatello gave a little air pump. “Ha! See that? I got her number!” He whispered over to Raphael not so discreetly. “Her number’s on the fridge, you dork,” Raphael countered. But Donatello didn’t care; he was ecstatic to have direct access to April. So happy in fact that he failed to double-check the numbers- one number in particular. 

She Makes Me Softer

Raphael couldn’t understand why Michelangelo wasn’t answering his calls and texts. He was able to get ahold of everyone else; why was Michelangelo ignoring him? It was royally starting to tick him off. He had to rely on Leonardo to give him direction and keep him in the loop since he wasn’t completely. By the end of two hours or so, the red-masked turtle had had enough. He was going to get through to his youngest brother and give him a piece of his mind. Angrily, the red-masked turtle pressed the call button for what felt like the millionth time. 

Charlie’s P.O.V.- 

I was in Lush trying to buy some more Fairy Dust body powder when my phone went off, again. I felt like chucking it at the wall, I was so annoyed with the random caller. Whoever this person was, they would not leave me alone; they just kept calling and texting. I didn’t open any of the texts yet for I was too busy trying to get my shopping done. When I finally finished paying and hand my pink bag in hand, I promptly exited the store and yanked out my phone. I’d had enough of this jerk; this was bordering on harassment. My thumb didn’t hesitate to press the answer button. What happened next however, was not what I was expecting at all. 

“It’s about time, Mikey! Why have you been ignoring my calls?! Do you have any idea how many times I’ve…….!” “Uh, hi? You have the wrong number, sir,” I interrupted his screaming rant. There was the briefest of pauses. “Mikey?” “No, Charlie.” Another pause. “Oooooh,” and then he hung up, just like that. What?! My phone pulled away so I could look at it in bewilderment. After all that, he’s just gonna hang up on me? What a creep! I hope I never hear from him again, and good luck to whoever this Mikey person was; he’ll need it to put up with that guy.


	2. Fix This!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael confronts Donatello about the wrong number.

“You put the wrong number in my phone, Donnie!” Raphael announced angrily once everyone was back at the lair. “What are you talking about?” Donatello gave his brother a confused and slight unimpressed look. “Mikey’s number; you put in the wrong number, egghead,” the red-masked turtle threw his T-phone at him. Donatello blinked in surprise. “That’s not possible. You’re in our central contact system; it gets all the same numbers from my personal database on my laptop. You have the same number as us.” “Hate to break it to you, but you’re wrong,” Raphael’s arms crossed over the front of his shell. 

“I can’t be,” Donatello unlocked the phone and scrolled through the contacts. As he expected, Michelangelo’s number was the same as the one programmed in his system. “See, Raph? It’s the same number as the rest of us have. That’s Mikey’s phone number.” “You don’t believe me? I’ll prove it!” He angrily snatched the T-phone back. “Prove what?” Leonardo and Michelangelo had joined them by now. “Doctor Dorkinstein here gave me the wrong number for Mikey’s phone.” “Really?” Michelangelo blinked puzzled. “Yeah! Here, look,” Raphael’s big green finger pressed the call button. The others waited only to see Raphael’s phone calling someone, but Michelangelo’s phone wasn’t ringing. They perked up when someone on the side finally answered. “Stop calling me! I told you I’m not Mikey!” It sounded like a girl; a very pissed off girl. 

“See?!” Raphael hung up and turned to give Donatello a glare. “Who was that?” The youngest asked wide-eyed. “Some girl named Charlie. She answered when I tried calling you back when we were separated.” “Whoa! You got a girl’s number, dude!” “How…… how is that possible?!” Donatello gasped in disbelief, instantly grabbing Raphael’s phone to check the number again; it still was the same as all theirs. “This shouldn’t be; it’s the same as the one programmed into my system.” “Could it be a glitch?” Leonardo suggested. “It’s possible…… but I don’t know how to fix it or what the problem even is. I could reprogram Mikey’s number into the system; that might do something.” 

Charlie’s P.O.V.- 

I was getting ready to go to school. I lived in a campus building near my high school; it was a boarding school in the middle of downtown. While rubbing one of those Lush massage bars all over myself- I love Lush- my phone was playing my all-time favorite song: B-A-B-Y by Carla Thomas. I first heard it in that movie Baby Driver and adored it ever since. It was in the middle of the song when it suddenly stopped; imagine my utter frustration at the sight of that same dreaded number yet again. 

Sighing annoyedly, I pressed the talk button. I’d had it up to here with whoever this jerk was; why couldn’t he get it through his head that he had the wrong number? Or maybe he was doing this on purpose; who knows. I wanted to give him a piece of my mind but before I could say anything more yelling came from his end. “Don’t call her again!” I recognized that voice. “I’m checking to see if it worked!” That one was new. It was obvious that he wasn’t talking to me, at least right now. “Did Mikey’s phone ring, genius!?” “Hey! At least I’m trying to fix it! You should thank me!” “Thank you?! This is all your fault! You and your stupid homemade phones!” “Now come on guys, don’t fight,” a third voice spoke. Huh, I think they finally realized their mistake…… and have yet to fix it. 

All anger suddenly melted in me, knowing that they were trying to make it better at least. I didn’t even know if they knew I was currently on the other line. “Uh, hi?” Sudden silence. “Hello?” I tried again. “Who’s that?” One asked. “That’s Charlie, you idiot. I told you it was her number!” “Oh! Oooooooh; yes, I see.” Then they hung up. Well….. that was…… interesting. Even though I was not mad anymore, I still debated blocking the number. It seemed like the rational thing to do. It seemed right….. but I didn’t. I don’t know why but I didn’t. And thank god I didn’t, though I wouldn’t know this until much later. 

No One’s P.O.V.- 

“I can’t seem to change it,” Donatello admitted in defeat. “So, it’s stuck this way? I can never call Mikey?” Raphael asked frustrated. “Until I figure out what’s going on, no; it doesn’t look that way.” “Oh great! Now I have some random girl’s number programmed into my phone for who knows how long.” “Awe, that’s not so bad, Raph,” Michelangelo cooed, only to earn a glare from his older brother. “Can’t you just delete it, Donnie?” Leonardo asked. “No, and yes; I’ve already tried changing it. But I can’t delete it from Raph’s phone without deleting it from the system. Just don’t call that number, Raph.” “Yeah, don’t call her,” the eldest repeated to Raphael. 

“You think I wanna call her?! I don’t even know her!” “But we could get to know her,” Michelangelo considered the situation with a wide grin on his face. He’d never pass up the potential to make a new friend, especially when it was so easy. “She’s just a wrong number; that’s all,” Leonardo said. “Yeah; trying to be friends with her now would be really creepy,” Donatello rolled his eyes. “Awe, but she has Raph’s number now!” 

All three turtles blinked in sudden realization. That’s right, she does; she had access into Donatello’s high-tech system. This was slightly worrying….. or really worrying. No one said anything for a moment, just quietly glancing at each other with concerned expressions. “I-It should be fine,” Donatello finally said. “How do you know?” Raphael shot back. “She doesn’t know anything. You didn’t tell her your name, did you?” “Do you think I’m stupid?” “Then it’ll be ok. I’ll fix the system as soon as I can, and so long as you don’t call her, that should be the end of it.” “It better be.”


	3. A Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from your school asks you out on a date.

Charlie’s P.O.V.-

I’m a calm sort of person; I like simple things. Smelling good, sweet treats, good tea, classical music, books, and the like. It doesn’t take much to make me happy. Maybe that’s why he began to notice me; I was the quiet, content girl who always sat by the window with her headphones in. I could listen to Mozart and gaze outside for hours and have done so before. I had such an artistic and philosophical temperament that my father sent me off to a classical, highly cultured boarding school. While most kids would think this is utter hell, I couldn’t be happier. Philosophy, history, logic, mathematics, natural sciences, and of course literature. I was in heaven; utter heaven with that course load. 

Because of the type of person, I am and the regulations at my school, I was rarely on my cell phone. I didn’t have a Facebook, Instagram, or Twitter account. I did watch a lot of YouTube videos, but they were mainly philosophy videos and recorded lectures. But once you get away from all the social media, there’s no real reason to be on one’s phone constantly. And I loved it. The only way I’d be on my phone more is if I had a boyfriend to text, which I didn’t see happening anytime soon. Or at least that’s what I thought. 

I didn’t realize he was interested in me; him; it all happened so gradually. He took his sweet time and yet, it all felt so sudden to me. I was totally not expecting it when one day, a very handsome man from our literature class came up to me. He was popular with the girls and I’d seen him a few times before but didn’t really think much of him to be honest. Maybe that’s why I was so surprised the afternoon he approached me for the first time. “Uh, h-hi there, Charlie,” boy, did he sound shy. 

“Hi, Michael. What’s up?” “Oh nothing. I just…… I um…….” I noticed my friends start to listen in from where they were standing in the hall. Peering from them, I glanced back at the frazzled Michael. I could swear, he was almost blushing a tad. Why was he so embarrassed? What was he trying to ask me? Though I started to have a sneaking suspicion what it was. Still, to try not to embarrass him further, I just stood there quietly and let him collect his thoughts. “I uh…… wanted to ask if…… if you’d like to go to a movie……. sometime.” “A movie?” I blinked. Like a movie date? 

My friends must have seen the slight confusion in my expression as they immediately came over to us, or rather me. “Two seconds!” They pulled me off to the side for some not so private time before I could even think of an answer. “I think……. did he just ask me on a date?” I asked no one in particular. “That’s what it sounded like to me,” Emily answered. “You should go, Charlie! He’s soooooo hot!” Sara announced. “You’d be the envy of all the girls,” Farah added. “Those are hardly good reasons to date someone.” “Come on, Charlie; it’s just one date. How bad could it be?” “But I don’t even know if I want to…….” “Just give him a chance. You never know unless you try.” Never know unless I try……. We’ll see about that. 

“A movie, huh? Sure, we can go to a movie together.” “Really?! I mean great, yeah! Let’s say this Saturday, maybe in the evening?” He sure seemed happy about all this. I couldn’t say I felt the same. But I decided to go along with it anyways. “Saturday evening sounds fine.” “Perfect! I’ll pick you up at your college; you are staying in a college, right?” I nodded. “Ok then, we can look at movies and times and pick one together.” For someone who was really shy earlier, he was a lot more confident now. “Here,” Michael yanked out his phone. “What’s your phone number?” “I don’t mine yet. Why don’t you put yours into mine and I’ll text you?” “Sure,” he took my phone and promptly added his number. I could feel my friends watching us the whole time. 

When he was done, he handed it back to me with a wide excited smile. “There!” “Ok, now I’ll just text you and you’ll have my number.” “Perfect! See you on Saturday!” Michael waved as he turned to leave. His step had a sort of bounce in it and I got this weird uncomfortable feeling in my chest. Something about this felt…… off. I didn’t really know how to describe it. I should have been attracted to someone like Michael. I was straight; I knew that. And he was one of the most popular guys in school. Farah’s right; every girl would give anything to go out on a date with him. But I just……. 

“I can’t believe you’re going on a date with Michael!” My friends came to huddle around me once he was gone. “You’re so lucky!” “Aren’t you excited, Charlie?!” “I….. I guess so.” In a weird, sort of dreading way. “He’s so nice.” “And hot!” “You two are going to have such a good time! You’re gonna tell us everything right?” “Uh yeah.” Everything……..


	4. I'm Just Not Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to contact Michael to tell him how you feel.

The turtles were sitting around the living room in despair. The fight with Xever had not been successful and the group was feeling the agony of defeat. This was particularly hard for Raphael to take, especially when he was pushing for more brutality; not less. “Man,” he finally groaned, tossing his arms out at his side. “Could that fight have been any more embarrassing?” He punched a nearby dummy. “Sure,” Michelangelo responded. “We could have been hit in the face with pies.” This obviously didn’t impress his older brother, who let out a little growl. 

“It’s called fighting smart, Raph,” Leonardo got up to face his brother. “The purple dragons have Bradford and Xever on their side now. Last time, we barely beat those guys.” “Yeah, because they’re willing to fight to the finish,” Raphael got all up in Leonardo’s face. “The only way to beat them is to be as ruthless as they are!” “Raphael,” a familiar firm voice cut through the room. 

Everyone looked to see Splinter coming towards his two eldest sons. “This Xever can cross lines that you won’t. This may make him dangerous, but it does not make him strong.” “But Xever wins fights,” the red-masked turtle retorted. “Isn’t that what matters? He never shows anyone “mercy”,” Raphael folded his arms defiantly. To him, it made perfect sense; be as hard as a rock and you’ll win every fight. That’s what Xever did. So why couldn’t he? Oh, that’s right; because of “hero boy” over here. Just thinking about it made him madder. He could be a better fighter is someone didn’t keep holding him back. Leonardo told him everything; do this, do that. Ugh! Why couldn’t he make some decisions for himself for once?! 

Raphael stomped off to his room, slamming the door behind him. He wanted to be alone for a while; he needed some time to cool off. Once the door was shut, he didn’t hesitate to fall face-first onto his bed and bury his head into his pillow. That Leo; who did he think he was? Just because he was the leader doesn’t mean he has any right to hold me back, Raphael thought to himself. That also made complete sense to him, not that it mattered. He was just gonna lay there and contemplate what to do next when his T-phone vibrated. Thinking it might be Leonardo or Donatello, he pulled it out only to see a familiar number on the screen. 

Charlie’s P.O.V.- 

I laid on my bed with my head buried into my pink pillow. Tomorrow was Saturday……. It was coming up soon; too soon. “It’s just one date. How bad could it be?” That’s what Emily said but……. I gazed at my phone’s black screen. I hadn’t texted Michael yet; I guess I’d been subconsciously putting it off. What’s wrong with me? Why does everything feel so…… weird? Do I really not to go out on a date? Am I really not into Michael like that? It’s clear that he likes me, but I don’t……… Ugh! My head reburied itself into my pillow. It shouldn’t be this complicated! It’s just one date; people go on dates all the time. It’s not like this is unusual or anything. Still……. 

Sitting up, my eyes rolled back down to the phone in my hand. Maybe…… maybe this isn’t the right thing to do; not right now anyway. Shouldn’t I feel excited to go out with someone? Not dreading it? This is probably a sign; a sign of something. But what? I don’t know but I think I should text Michael. Yes, that’s what I should do. He’ll understand, won’t he? 

Taking in a deep breath, I unlocked my phone and pressed the nameless number I assumed was Michael’s; I didn’t save his number with a name. A text message opened, and I began to type, holding my breath the entire time. Pressing send was agonizing and waiting to hear from him was even worse. 

No One’s P.O.V.- 

Raphael didn’t hesitate to open the text message from Michelangelo’s number, even though he knew it probably wasn’t from him. His eyes grew as he read. 

Mikey: Hi, it’s Charlie 

Charlie? The red-masked turtle blinked repeated as he sat up in the middle of his bed. Why was she texting me? He pondered staring down at the screen. He thought she was super angry with him after all those constant annoying calls and texts. Why now was she…….? For a second, he had half a mind just to delete the message but stopped with the “delete” option appeared. “Yeah, don’t call her.” Leonardo said that, didn’t he? He told Raphael not to have any contact with Charlie. Well technically, he said not to call her. This wasn’t calling; this was texting, though he likely wouldn’t see a difference. Regardless, Raphael wasn’t in a good place with Leonardo’s orders lately. Just to spite his older brother, he didn’t delete the message. But he didn’t respond either. He simply left it alone until……. 

Mikey: Sorry I took so long 2 message u 

Raphael didn’t know what to think of that. Had she been planning on texting him? Why would she do that? Probably because she didn’t know that he was a giant mutant turtle. But still, it was weird that she’d want to contact a stranger; that didn’t seem safe. He didn’t respond to this text either and was less surprised when yet another came. 

Mikey: I’m also sorry how sudden I’m being but can I tell u something? 

She wants to tell me something, Raphael examined the screen curiously. Keeping Leonardo’s words in the back of his mind, he actually replied this time. 

Raph: Sure 

A few moments passed with those little text bubbles consistently on the screen. 

Mikey: Please don’t take this personally but I don’t think I’m ready to date; not yet at least. It’s not you! I just don’t feel comfortable about it; that’s all 

This definitely caught Raphael off-guard. Had his brothers been messing with him and secretly messaged Charlie behind his back? He scrolled through his old texts to see only his angry rant texts meant for Michelangelo; certainly not her. So then where was this coming from? He thought he made it clear he had the wrong number. This intrigued Raphael more than anything as he began to type. 

Raph: Why would I ask you out? I don’t even know you, crazy

A brief moment went by. 

Mikey: What r u talking about? U asked me out on Wednesday; 2 the movies on Saturday, remember? 

Raph: Check your texts; I definitely did not do that 

Another pause. 

Mikey: Yes, u did; my friends even saw u. U asked me out at school, Michael 

Oh, now it made sense! She didn’t realize that SHE had the wrong number this time; here she was, thinking she was talking to this Michael guy. Raphael smirked to himself, almost looking forward to bursting her bubble. Boy, would she feel stupid when she found out. He was gonna be clever about it too. 

Raph: Why would I ask someone as dumb as you out? 

Charlie didn’t waste any time replying to that one. 

Mikey: That’s rude! R u mad that I’m cancelling our date? I told u, its not u; its me 

Date? She was ditching a date she was supposed to go on? Why would she do that? But Raphael was having too much fun to stop now. 

Raph: I don’t think he’ll be mad about you ditching him at the movies. I think he’ll be mad that you never texted him, stupid 

Mikey: What r u talking about? 

Raph: Do I have to spell it out for you? You’ve got the wrong number

A short pause. 

Mikey: Really? No, but this is the number he put into my phone; it can’t be wrong……. can it? 

Raph: Hate to break it to you but it is. I’m not Michale, genius 

Mikey: Oh! I’m so sorry, I thought u were someone else 

Raph: I got that. You’re not too smart, are you Charlie? 

A pause. 

Mikey: Rude! And how did u know my name if I have the wrong number? Explain that 1 

Raph: Two points: one, you told me when you first texted me, and two, we’ve spoken before 

Mikey: We have? When? How did you get my number?

Raphael smirked to himself; a genuine expression of twisted joy. 

Raph: It’s a long story 

Mikey: Wait, r u that guy who kept calling 4 “Mikey”? R u that guy?! 

Raph: Took you long enough 

Mikey: How’d that happen?! 

Raph: You tell me; you’re the one trying to cancel your date 

Ha, good luck with that now, his grin widened. 

Mikey: I am so sorry! I didn’t mean 2 bother u, especially after I told u 2 stop calling me 

Raph: Would you stop apologizing? You just made the same mistake I did a couple of nights ago 

Raphael waited for a moment for a reply but when none came, this strange feeling radiated inside his shell. Without realizing it, he found that he was smiling- or smirking, same difference. And he was having fun; actual fun messaging someone. More like teasing and bothering her but it still counted. He knew what Leonardo and the others would say but a part of him didn’t want to stop talking; not yet. Then he realized that if he wanted to keep the conversation going, he’d have to message first which was fine. After a couple of minutes with no response, he began to type while laying back down onto his bed.


	5. I Don't Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphael is convinced that talking to you is a bad idea.

Raph: So why are you cancelling your date? The guy ugly or something? 

Mikey: No, it’s nothing like that; I just don’t want 2 date…… him

Raph: Oh? How come? 

A slight pause before her response appeared. 

Mikey: I just don’t feel anything 4 him; I have no clue why. Everyone else seems 2 have a thing 4 him but I…… don’t I guess 

Charlie’s P.O.V.- 

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I pounded my head over and over on my pillow. What’s wrong with me?! How could I contact the wrong guy? Now I still have to contact Michael; ugh! At least mystery man wasn’t upset with my mistake. I wasn’t expecting him to reply right away, or at all; texting him was meant to be a thing now. But I wasn’t surprised either when my phone vibrated in my hand a minute later. It read: 

Unknown: Sounds like you have a problem

A side grin leered in the corner of my mouth. He’s got that right. 

Charlie: I do and now I figure out another way to contact him…… 

Unknown: You don’t have his number? 

Charlie: I thought I did but apparently not 

Or maybe I did; I should double-check. When I did, I noticed that I had two unsaved number; one that I was currently texting and a mystery one. That must be Michael’s, my eyes winced a little. Oh great, now I have to message him- again. But still, this other number…… 

Charlie: Found it! 

Unknown: Like I care 

Charlie: I see, well then I’ll leave u be. I have the right # now; thanks 4 understanding again 

A long pause. To be honest, I was a little surprised this time when his number popped up on the screen again. 

Unknown: So what are you going to do? 

This made me blink. He wants to keep talking to me? Why? And just who was he exactly? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea. What if he was an old man or something? He did sound young, roughly about my age on the phone. But voices can be deceptive. I should be careful going forward. 

Charlie: I’ll tell u if u tell me who u r; ur not a middle-aged man, r u? 

A brief lull in the conversation. 

Unknown: Why should I tell you? 

Charlie: Because I’m a young teenage girl and talking 2 strangers is considered dangerous? 

A longer wait for his response, which worried me. 

Charlie: Either tell me who u r or I’ll delete and block ur number 

No One’s P.O.V.- 

Raphael stared down at his T-phone’s screen for a long moment. He should just not message her back and let her block him. It was probably for the best; this could only lead to bad news if they kept casually chatting like this. His big green thumb hung over the power button. I should just leave her alone…… I shouldn’t be doing this; this is a bad idea, he kept repeating in his head. I could lie but that didn’t seem like a much better plan. No, the best thing to do was to ignore her…….. ignore her. 

Raph: My name is Raphael, Raph for short. And I’m definitely not an old man; I’m a teenager like you

Wait, what did I just do? Raphael’s eyes blinked a couple of times like they were trying to get their bearings. Why did I do that? I thought I was going to turn my phone off but my thumb…… he gazed down at it confusedly. It just…… took on a life of its own. Realizing what he had just done, his brain went into panic mode. 

She knows my name; oh god, she knows my name! Well, that’s not so bad, is it? I mean, she doesn’t know I’m a turtle or a mutant. She doesn’t know anything about me other than my name’s Raphael and I’m a teenager. She won’t be able to track me with that info, right? Oh my god, what have I done?! Donnie’s gonna kill me, Raphael fretted. And forget Donnie, what’s Leo going to say? At just that moment, his T-phone buzzed again. 

Mikey: Ur name’s Raphael? That’s super nice! And ur positive ur a teenager and not some old creep? Better safe than sorry

She thinks my name is nice? Raphael leered down at his phone in bewilderment, suddenly feeling his anxiety leave him. “For an Italian painter maybe,” he smirked softly to himself. 

Raph: I’m telling you, I’m a teenager. And thanks; at least I don’t have a boring name like Charlie 

Mikey: Charlie is pretty cool 4 a girl’s name; I’m the only girl I know named Charlie 

Raph: Bet you’re a tomboy 

A quick pause. 

Mikey: No, I’m actually quite feminine; although I do wear boys clothes almost exclusively

Raph: That doesn’t sound girly to me

Mikey: My favorite color is pink- lots of pink, I like being escorted places, and I have a strong hatred of violence 

Uh oh, that might be an issue later on, Raphael noted quietly. And here he was saying that they needed to be more violent when dealing with Xever. He didn’t know how to respond to that and turns out, he didn’t have to. Another message popped up before he could think of anything to type. 

Mikey: What do u think I should do, Raphael? 

What? The red-masked turtle perked up a little. Why was she asking him? How was he supposed to know? But for once in his life, he sensed the mood and let her continue without saying something witty back. 

Mikey: Michael’s a really nice guy; I don’t want 2 hurt him. But I’m really not looking forward 2 2morrow. Ur a guy; what do u think I should do? 

Wow, no one’s ever asked me anything like that before, Raphael blinked repeated. His chest began to feel a little tight as he simply watched the glowing screen. He’d never thought about this or what it would feel like to be rejected by someone you liked. Sure, it happened to Donatello all the time but that was funny. It probably wouldn’t be so humorous if he was the one being shot down. What would be the best way to do that? The more he mulled over it, the more realized that there was no “best” way; every option sucked. And he’d have to tell her that too. 

Raph: Well don’t say what you first texted me; no guy ever wants to hear “it’s not you; it’s me” 

Mikey: What should I say? 

Raphael thought about it for a minute. 

Raph: Just tell him you’re not interested; it’ll suck for him but it’s better to be honest, none of this flowery, sensitive crap 

A pause. 

Mikey: Will he hate me? 

Raph: Why do you care? You’re the one who doesn’t wanna date him 

Another brief lull. 

Mikey: I don’t want 2 hurt him 

Raph: Too bad; that’s part of life. He’ll get over it; you’re not the only fish in the sea 

Mikey: U really think I should just be honest with him? 

Raph: Yeah 

The red-masked turtle didn’t know how to feel when she didn’t reply. Maybe he’d been too harsh with her. But no, she wasn’t a wimp; girly maybe, but she didn’t seem like the wimpy type. “Then again, how would I know?” He laid back down and rolled onto his side, still watching the black phone screen. It’s odd; time felt slower when he was waiting for her next message if she was going to text him again. A flood of very mild relief and something almost resembling surprise flooded him at that familiar buzzing in his hand. 

Mikey: Thank u, Raphael; I appreciate the advice 

Raphael’s mouth opened a tad as his eyes widened. 

Raph: You don’t have to thank me; I really didn’t do anything 

Mikey: Yes, u did, and I appreciate it. I didn’t know what to say 2 him and am still kind of dreading it

His green lips drew in a deep unconscious breath. 

Raph: Just don’t be coming around looking for guy advice all the time 

Mikey: I understand and won’t, promise 

Raphael felt his chest constrict a little. 

Raph: Let me know how it goes 

Why did I type that? What’s going on with me? Why should I care? I don’t! Clearly I don’t; I don’t even know her. I don’t care……. 

Mikey: Really? 

I don’t care, Raphael’s eyes lowered. I swear I don’t……. 

Raph: Yeah


	6. You Turned Him Down?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your friends grill you about turning Michael down.

“What?! You turned him down!?” I was having lunch with my friends at the food court. Emily, Sara, and Farah all stared at me with wide eyes. My own eyes lowered a tad. “I just…… don’t feel ready.” “We’re in high school. I mean if we were in junior high, I’d maybe understand; but high school?” Sara’s eyes gave a roll. “Exactly. You’re a teenager now, Charlie. This is what teenagers do; they go out on dates,” Emily added. “I know but…….” I don’t know; I just didn’t want to, not with him. 

“Wait!” Farah blinked at me like she had an idea. “Don’t tell me…… are you…… not into guys?” “What?! Really, Charlie? You never said you were gay before.” “I’m not gay! Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” I quickly added. “No, I’m straight. But it’s just…… I’m just not into Michael; I guess he’s not my type.” Wait? Was that really what’s going on? I didn’t know I had a type; I’d never even thought about it before. 

All their heads nodded in understanding. “So then what is your type?” Emily asked me. I looked at her for a second while I considered this. What is my type? “I…… I don’t know. To be honest, I have no clue.” “Are you into strong guys with a rough edge?” “Or more sensitive, artistic types?” “Um…… well the latter, I guess.” “Really?” They seemed surprised by this, which caught me off guard. 

“Michael’s totally sensitive.” “And super sweet.” “If that’s the kind of guy you’re into, then I’d think he’s perfect for you,” Sara sighed, resting her cheek in her hand. Oh, huh; I suppose they had a point. “You’re not into bad boys, are you?” “I don’t think so,” I answered honestly. “Hmmmmm, maybe you did the right thing by waiting,” Farah said. “You think so?” I turned to her startled. She nodded. “Sounds like you’re still figuring out a few things. Maybe it’s best not to rush yourself into anything.” “She’s right; I’m sure Michael will wait.” “Of course he will! He really has a thing for you. He’d want you to feel ready; not pushed into dating him.” “Y-yeah,” I replied a little shakily. “Don’t worry, Charlie,” Emily gave me a kind smile, reaching over to place her hand over the top of mine. “You just take your time. I’m sure Michael’s in no hurry.” “Uh…… huh.” No hurry……. 

I mulled over what my friends had said on the walk back to my college. “You just take your time. I’m sure Michael’s in no hurry.” They made it sound like I’d someday wake up with feelings for him. Somehow, I didn’t think it worked like that. Besides, I already told Michael that I’m not interested; well, not ready but isn’t that technically the same thing? He sure thought it was but still seemed a little hopeful. Ugh! Why was turning out to be so complicated? I just didn’t want to date him; end of story. Why was everyone so concerned with how I felt about some boy from my school. Sure, he was one of the most handsome and popular guys, but why should that make any difference? Why did people care? 

I don’t know why but, at that moment, I thought of Raphael. Oh yeah; he asked me to let him know how it goes. We hadn’t spoken since Friday; maybe he was waiting for me to text him. Or maybe he forgot about me entirely; who knows. Whatever be the situation, I pulled out my phone and clicked on his number. I hadn’t saved it yet, but I knew who it was thanks to the text history. The last message on it was from him, reading “Yeah”. Well, here goes nothing, I half-smirked to myself. 

Charlie: I told him

It took a few seconds for a reply to come. Still, it arrived faster than I was anticipating. 

Unknown: About time. And? 

Charlie: He was disappointed 

Unknown: He’ll get over it 

Charlie: I hope ur right. What have u been up 2? 

Unknown: Nothing much; just hanging out at my place. You? 

I grinned to myself before replying. 

Charlie: Turning down perfectly good dates and having lunch with my friends; they weren’t impressed with my decision 

Unknown: You shouldn’t date if you aren’t ready; not that I care 

No, I suppose he wouldn’t care; Raphael didn’t even know what I looked like. This made sense to me, even if it was a bit rude of him to say so out loud like that. But I didn’t know how to respond to something like that. I wasn’t used to people talking to me like that and didn’t much care for it. Turns out I didn’t have to reply though when my phone lit up again. 

Unknown: So what are you going to do now? 

Charlie: Don’t know; maybe go out 4 something 2 eat. Don’t have much food left at my place 

Unknown: Sounds good; where are you thinking of going? 

Charlie: I’m kind of in the mood for ramen. There’s this great little place near downtown that’s usually not busy 

There was a brief pause after I sent this. 

Unknown: It’s not a 24-7 noodle shop, is it? 

This surprised me; the chances that he knew where I was talking about were slim considering the size of the city. 

Charlie: I’m not sure 

Another lull in the conversation. 

Unknown: Where is it? 

Charlie: Why do u care? 

Unknown: I don’t!

That was the last message Raphael sent me. I wasn’t about to text him again; if he didn’t want to talk then I wasn’t going to force him. Instead, I put my phone away, went into my college to get my coat, and headed off to the south of downtown for some much-needed food.


End file.
